Enough
by Wallflower-Avenger
Summary: I wrote this ages ago, while on the train. This was written just after Heather's death, so it completely ignores any later episodes. Stiles has had enough, enough of his 'friends' overlooking his feelings. He needs something more.


"Wait. Are you expecting me to believe someone is going round killing Virgins for some weird Voodoo human sacrifice?"

"Pretty much, yeah Isaac."

"Well...that's pretty freaking messed up."

Stiles just nodded. He was at a loss for words, Heather still haunting his thoughts. Just thinking of her brought tears to his eyes...she was the last connection he had to his mum...

"STILES!" he snapped out of his musings when he heard Derek snap at him.

"Umm...' he quickly scrubbed his face with his hands but that did little to quell how hoarse his voice sounded 'yeah, what were you...er, saying?"

He could feel everyone in the rooms eyes falling on him, usually he was stood at the heart of things not sat in the corner.

"We were-I was figuring out who could be a target, for you know, the human sacrificing maniac." Derek's voice was softer than usual, wow, who knew Derek would take pity on him?

"Well, if that is a vague way of asking if I am a Virgin, then yes. Yes I am a target." he didn't even bother looking up. Stiles hadn't felt this defeated since...since his Mum.

"Stiles...dude, are you okay? I mean you've been acting odd since I met you at the morgue." regardless of him being Stiles best friend, Scott could be so dense sometimes. Had it not crossed his mind he'd be upset. Not like she was his childhood friend or anything. The rage bubbled over and he jumped to his feet. Derek and Isaac stepped back while Scott stood frozen, Stiles didn't give a damn about where Allison and Lydia were.

"Wow? Really? I wonder why that is...oh! I don't know, maybe seeing the girl who had been my friend since I was in diapers dead on a slab of concrete. That generally changes people Scott!" Stiles knew his anger was sudden, but it wasn't completely irrational, nobody seemed to pay any mind to the fact he had just lost someone.

"Stiles...I-I-I didn't realise, I didn't recognise her. Why didn't you say anything?" Right, so he hadn't paid any attention the other night when he was helping him was he search campaign.

"Well, I just did...' Stiles felt the exhaustion returning, he couldn't be here. Surrounded by all these...were they even friends? They didn't seem to pay mind to him. 'Look, you guys can figure this out on your own."

And with that he stormed out. He ignored Scott calling him, Allison's voice joining his, he didn't even turn when he heard Lydia's heels clacking after him. He needed space. So he got in his jeep and raced home.

The house was empty when he got there, his Dad's hands full with the new homicide investigation, there was a serial killer lose after all.

A serial killer that had murdered the only girl who had looked twice at Stiles. The only person to give him, her full attention. Sure, they had drifted recently, what with all the werewolf drama, but Stiles had always had the comfort of knowing she was a phone call away. Right now he felt completely alone. He didn't fit into the werewolf clique, he bruised too easy.

In his room he stripped down and changed into sweats in darkness, all he wanted to do was sleep away his problems.

Yet, even in sleep he didn't find refuge. Nightmares shook him from his slumber repeatedly, leaving him gasping for air and sweating... Heather's name on his lips.

When he woke the fifth time, hands were on him. Causing him to jump so much his heart hurt from the shock, before he could scream the person spoke.

"It's okay Stiles, it's me. It's Derek."

What the hel-? Stiles really didn't have time for this. He merely let his body fall back as he let out a groan.

"I told you, I'm not helping this time. I don-" He was cut short by a hand covering his mouth.

"I know, I know. I came here to keep watch on you. You still a possible target, remember? I don't want anyone else dying. Not in that way."

Stiles felt his eyes watering again. Images of Heather flooding his mind once again. He tried to suppress his sob, he really did.

To his surprise when his whole body began to shake, Derek wrapped his arms tightly around Stiles body.

"I know what it's like to lose people Stiles. I want to help." Derek whispered softly into Stiles ear.

"Why her? Why did they have to take Heather? I needed-need her! Derek, I need someone." Stiles didn't know if it was grief or exhaustion, maybe the two together, that made all his feelings come flooding out but that night, clinging on Derek, all his secrets spilled out.

He can't remember falling asleep, all he knew was he slept well. And when he woke, Derek was sprawled out next to him. His hand holding onto Stiles'.

Neither of them mentioned what had been said the night before as the both clambered off of Stiles bed. Derek merely squeezed Stiles' shoulder before he left.

And that was enough.


End file.
